Without Colour
by TinyHooves
Summary: The chapters are short, I know. But this is my Own Pony Tiny Hooves. She's small for her age, which is the same as Twilight and the mane 6. Though she is just a bit taller than Applebloom and the CMC. There will be other random OP's in this story. 3
1. Removing Color

25 years earlier.

"Mom!" A high pitched voice squealed as the tiny filly bounded into the kitchen, her sparkling green eyes more sparkly now than they had been since her father got her new paints two months ago.

"Yes, darling?" The female unicorn slowly turned, her soft green coat and pale blue eyes darkened as she turned under the dull kitchen light.

"I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!"

"What were you doing to get it?" Her mother turned back to the sink, then quickly paused. She turned and stared at her daughter. The filly was small to begin with, but earlier this morning she had been no bigger than her mothers flank, now she was bigger, but just by a little bit. "You've...grown-"

"I was doing this!" The filly's horn flickered, then colors exploded from it, causing a gasp to escape from her mother. "Isn't it pretty?" The filly laughed, her bright green coat stood out much more in the now black and white kitchen.

"Tiny Hooves. You return the colors to my kitchen right this instant. I don't know what in the hay you did. But you never do that again!"

Tiny's ears went flat on her head as she slowly nodded. "So-sorry mommy..." The colors returned to the kitchen and her mother went back to ignoring her. Tiny slowly went back to her room, her long dark and light purple tail dragging.

"And pick up your tail!"

Tiny flinched and did as she was told. She slowly climbed onto her bed and went around in a circle until she found it comfortable enough. She slumped down and closed her eyes.

A few hours later the door to her room opened slowly and a black unicorn with vibrant green eyes came in. He smiled softly at the sleeping filly. "Tiny, we need to talk."

"We shouldn't have to talk about this Shadow. All she needs to know-" Her mother flipped on the lights and growled, the room lit up but everything was black and white. "Augh. That filly!"

Tiny slowly opened her eyes, frowning at her mothers back. Her eyes went to her father, her frown deepening. "Yes, daddy?"

"What you've done in here, and in the kitchen today. How did you know you could do it?"

"It just happened." Tiny sat up on her bed, staring at the boring quilted blanket. "I was coloring and then my horn started to glow and then the colors were gone. I tried it again and my room was like this. I returned them and did it a few more times."

Shadow's horn touched her flank. "That explains that." He smiled as he looked at the big pink paint splattered cutie mark that extended towards her belly. He looked around her room, then his eyes trained back on her. "Let's see the color return, shall we?"

Tiny nodded and closed her eyes. Her horn glowed bright green and her little body lifted off the bed. Her eyes opened and they were glowing the same green. Soon her horn flared brilliant colors and her room exploded in colors, then filled with the same colors as before, brown wood walls, white ceiling, beige carpet, and the colorful quilted blanket.

"Dear Celestia." Shadow stared at his daughter while his wife glared at her.

"I like that idea. Celestia."

"But, Mint Flower." He turned, his eyes wide.

"But, nothing! I like my house to have color and I don't want your daughter taking it away from me!"

TIny Hooves plopped back down onto her bed. She looked at her father whose head was hung. "Pack your things, my Tiny Filly." Tiny attached herself to her fathers leg who pushed her off. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes. It's a long ways to Canterlot."

Tiny hung her head and then pulled a bag out from under her bed, putting her colors and books in there. She left the picture she did of her, her father and her mother on her little table. She glared at the quilt, putting her horn to it. "You'll never see color again." And with that, the color was gone, the bag was on the filly's back, and she was bounding down the stairs, tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks.

"Tiny!" Mint yelled, frowning as the filly flinched and went to her. "I love you." She said before going outside.

Tiny stared after her mother. She sat down and let her horn glow, then her mane and tail did. Braids started coming together, as she did her hair a little bit, making it look nicer.

Shadow watched his filly, his eyes sad. "She means it when she says it."

"I don't believe it." Tiny glared and went outside without another word.

Her father sighed and slowly followed. He looked at the two mares who were on either side of the door, glaring at each other. "Come now." He led the way, the long miserable way.

Tiny looked up finally, after an hour or two...or four, of watching the ground beneath her feet. "Ponyville. Almost to Canterlot." She heard her fathers voice as they walked. She looked around at all the ponies that smiled and laughed with each other. She shied to her mother, then realized what she was doing and bounced away, walking with her head raised.

Her mother glared at her, then frowned a little. There had been a wedge between them for two years now, she didn't know why. But something about the young mare angered her. And this new magic with the cutie mark, Celestia had to know. Had to do something. Mint shook her head slowly and glanced back at her flank, seeing the two mint leaves.

Shadow went to the train station and waited, glancing at other ponies as they waited as well. He looked at Mint and Tiny. "Look-"

"Just...drop it, Shadow." Mint whispered as she sat next to him, leaning against him.

The train pulled up and Tiny was the first on, sitting at a seat that allowed her to look out the window. Shadow sat across from her with Mint next to him. "Tiny-"

"Shadow." Mint glared at him then went back to how she was, sitting proper, reminding Tiny of a richer pony. She snorted. "You'll fit in at Canterlot."

Mint's eyebrows went up. "Excuse you?"

"You think higher of yourself." Tiny glared at Mint.

Shadow got up and put himself between their gazes. "Both of you. Stop. I don't want another word out of you until we get there-"

"There." Tiny smirked, and waited for the shock to register on her parents faces. "It took ten minutes."

"That...was faster than I thought it would have been." Shadow led them off the train and looked up at all the tall buildings of Canterlot. He breathed in deep and started to lead them into the city.

Tiny looked around as they walked through the city. She wondered if her parents knew where to go since this was the first visit. That she knew of at least. She gasped and trotted up to her parents, they moved fast, and she could see why, Canterlot was a busy, busy little place. She was right on her father's hooves, noting that her mother was leading the way. It took them a good five minutes to reach the castle, and another just to five minutes just to get inside. "I need to see Princess Celestia."

"She's about to go to bed." The guard glared at her.

"It's about my daughter. There's something very important I- we need to discuss with her!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. But the Princess-"

"It's alright, I can talk to them for a little bit, but not too long. I have to raise the moon too." The soft voice of the princess cut the guard off.

Shadow and Mint gasped and bowed. Tiny, she just stood there, a bored expression on her face as she looked at the princess. "My mom and dad don't know what to do with me. I can steal the colors from surrounding things. It's how I got my cutie mark, just today I learned I could do it."

Princess Celetsia stood there, blinking, her mouth agape. "O-Oh?" She turned and led the three into the main room. "Show m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the colors from her mane, the room, and everything else had been sucked into the tiny horn atop the filly's head. Celestia whirled, her eyes wide with wonder. "This is new. I've never seen this before." She also noted that the filly was a little bit bigger, but not much. "Can you return it?" And with the same way she had earlier, Tiny returned all colors to their rightful place. "You've seemed to have gotten the hang of it quickly. How did you do that so fast?"

"It just...happens." Tiny sat down in front of the Princess, her parents right behind her, staying quiet.

"Do you two mind if she stays with me? I'd like to try learning how she does this." Celestia watched the two of them as they bowed and backed away. "I'll take that as a...yes." She sighed and bowed her head a little as they retreated. "No...goodbyes?"

"I don't think they really loved me." Tiny looked up at the princess. "When do you have to lower the sun?"

"Oh!" Celestia started to dash away, but stopped. She turned her head and looked at the filly. "Come, you can be there with me when I do."

Tiny's eyes brightened and she bolted after the princess as she went to lower the sun and raise the moon.


	2. Secrets of Colors

2 years ago.

Tiny hadn't grown much, just a few hairs taller. Yet her mane had grown quite long. She tripped over it all of the time. Celestia had offered to cut it for her, but she refused, saying she would grow into it. She still lived with the princess, the being for her color absorbing horn still unknown. It was late at night and Tiny was out in the garden, laying on her back next to a statue of the late ruler Discord, whom was bringer of Chaos. When Princess Celestia was younger, much younger, her sister and her defeated him and turned him into stone. But years passed and her sister turned evil, and was also now punished. She was the mare on the moon. Tiny stared up at the moon, focusing on the picture of the alicorn mare on the moon. Many nights she would stay up and lay next to the mutated creatures statue and stare at the mare in the moon. But tonight was a tad different. A purple pony came out and smiled at her. "Hi."

Tiny rolled over a little, peering around Discord, her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Tiny Hooves." She introduce, grimacing when the other mare sat next to her.

"What do you do out here?"

"Nothing, I talk just talk to Nightmare Moon and Discord."

"Why do you talk to them?"

"Because they can't ask questions."

Twilight frowned a little at this then looked at Tiny, smiling again. "I could listen to yo-"

"I've seen you around, you're a bookworm. You're constantly reading and I'm surprised you're even out here. You don't stay here with the princess so, how'd you get in?" Tiny glared at her again, sitting up.

"I snuck in. I've seen you around too. You're always quiet." Twilight started. "But I'll leave you alone, I was just going to see if you really could absorb colors, Princess Celestia said you could. I don't believe it."

"Provoking Tiny isn't very kind of you, Twilight." Celestia walked down the path, smiling at the two fillies. "And Tiny, return Twilight's color, please?"

Twilight gasped and looked down as the color slowly returned to her. "How did-"

"Don't ask questions." Tiny gritted her teeth and started to move away towards the labyrinth maze.

Celestia quickly moved, blocking the green fillies way. "And you need to go inside before you catch a cold."

"Princess!" A guard trotted up to them, his eyes narrowed on Tiny.

"Escort Twilight Sparkle back home." Celestia nodded slowly to the guard and watched as Twilight followed. "That silly filly. She's never showed an interest in any pony before." Celestia glanced down at Tiny, smiling as the little mare followed at her side. "Come, we'll get some rest and raise the sun in the morning." Her smile faded as she thought back to what Tiny had said about Discord and Nightmare Moon not asking questions. "Is that really why you talk to them?"

"I find comfort in them never being able to tell my secrets."

"You have secrets?"

Tiny gave a goofy grin. "That colt with the white coat and blue mane that's training to be a guard, he's kind of cute."

Princess Celestia giggled and led Tiny to her room. "You mean Shining Armor?"

Tiny giggled and went into her room. "Good night, Tia."

Celestia froze, staring at the door as Tiny closed it. "Good night...Tiny." She slowly moved forward, going to her room. She looked out of her window, her eyes sad as she looked upon the moon. "Good night, Luna." She whispered before she climbed into bed.


	3. Night of Colors

1 Year ago.

Tiny was nodding off as she sat in the main room, jumping when her head would droop. Celestia had woken her up early in order to help her with something, but as she sat by the Princess, she doubted it was important. She figured the Princess just wanted something to giggle at. Tiny let out a screech and jumped away from the seat, her horn glowed brilliantly and everything in the room, even herself, was black and white. She stared at the scroll with bright eyes as it spoofed into existence before her. "Tiny. Colors."

Tiny gasped and the colors returned. She opened the scroll and read what Twilight Sparkle had to say, in Spike's clawwriting. "It's so hard to read."

"Tell her this." Celestia shook Tiny's comment off, "My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight, you know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely." She paused, smiling at Tiny, knowing she'd be happy to write this part. "But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!"

Tiny did in fact enjoy writing that part. That silly pony always had her nose stuck in a book. Her horn glowed and the scroll disappeared.

"Now. I'm sending Twilight and Spike to Ponyville. I would like for you to join them. I need help setting up the town for my arrival. Twilight will make the checklist while you can help with whatever else. I need to get myself ready."

Tiny frowned but nodded. "Yes, Tia." She swiftly carried herself down the way and outside, finding only one carriage to take them to the little town. She looked at the other guards. "They're late?" They looked at each other then at her. "Find them a different carriage, no?" She smiled as the two pulling her carriage took off.

Tiny finally made it down to the town, she was walking around, making sure everything was close to done. She smiled when she saw a pink pony. "Hey there." She shrugged when the pony gasped and took off. "That was weird." She trotted along, going to Sweet Apple Acres first. She saw an orange pony bucking apples from the trees. "Hello, I'm Tiny Hooves."

When the mare came running up to her and tried to grab her hoof, she pulled away. "Well, I'm Applejack! How can I help ya?"

"I'm just here to make sure you're the mare I come to for the food for tomorrow?"

"Yup! Would you like to try some?"

"Not right now, my uhm..._friend_ is coming in a bit to test the food. But I heard it's to die for!" Tiny bowed a little. "I'll see you around later."

"Oh if Pinkie Pie saw you it won't too much longer before we see you." Applejack laughed and went along her way.

Tiny smiled and carried on back to town, not even pausing when a rainbow maned pegasus flew through, screaming and a hollerin. "You must be-"

"Rainbow Dash!" She landed in front of Tiny. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tiny Hooves."

"Nice to meet ya! Are you new here in town?"

"Yes I am." Tiny smiled. "You in charge of the clouds?"

"Heck yeah!" Rainbow Dash smiled. "I can get them cleared in ten seconds flat!"

"Good, I'll trust you on that." Tiny walked away, smiling as Rainbow Dash flew up and relaxed on her cloud. Tiny walked passed the city hall, peeking in from the window that the decorations were under way. On her way to the library she heard the songs of the birds. "Sounds good." She smiled even more and moved to the library, coming to a halt when she saw the pink pony and a bunch of others putting up a bunch of decorations. "Uhm...can I...help you?"

"There's two new ponies in town! You're one of them!" The pink pony bounced up to Tiny. "I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

"I'm Tiny Hooves, nice to meet you. I'll be up in the...one room...until the party starts. Keep it quiet as best you can until then because I'm gonna take a nap."

Pinkie Pie giggled and nodded then bounced around the library as Tiny made her way up to the bedroom and curled up on the smaller of the two beds.

An hour later, Tiny jumped up, her horn glowing and her eyes narrowed when she heard Twilight's scream. She bolted downstairs and saw that she had finally arrived. A snicker escaped her as she saw all the other ponies. Tiny smirked as she watched Twilight go upstairs. "What's wrong Twilight?"

"Too many ponies! I just want to study!"

"That's all you ever do! Why don't you stay down her and _make friends_?"

"Because I don't need friends!" Twilight turned around, her nose against Tiny's. "Don't need them! Just books! And who are you to say _make friends_?"

Tiny rolled her eyes and disappeared into the cluster of other ponies. She smiled at all of the new faces. She gasped when somepony took hold of her tail. She turned then saw Spike climbing up her tail. "How are you Spike?"

"Why did you leave without us?"

"Because I didn't want to get sucked into the stuff you guys did. Like eating all the apple stuff."

"Is there something wrong with my apples?" Applejack frowned as she walked up to them.

"No, they looked firm and juicy!" Tiny smiled. "I just ate alfalfa this morning and riding down here gets rid of my appetite." She soothed the lie from her lips.

Applejack smiled. "Well! When you're in town and you're hungry, you know where-"

"Oh! Your mane!" A purple maned, white unicorn squealed as she ran up to Tiny. "It's fabulous! The colors! The flips at the tips!"

"You must be Rarity. I'm Tiny."

"It's nice to meet you!" Rarity smiled happily.

Tiny nodded and turned to go hunt down Twilight, when she came nose to nose with the purple mare. "Having fun, dearest?"

"Yeah." Twilight scowled, narrowing her eyes on Tiny. "And yourself?" She finished pouring a red liquid into her drink.

"Uhm...Twi...you just put-" Tiny winced as the other mare drank the mostly spicy liquid. "hot sauce in your drink."

Twilight's face turned red as she glared at Tiny. "Thanks for telling me! I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Tiny looked to Spike and frowned. "I'll let her cool down before I go talk to her." She turned and smiled, a grand one at that. "The night is still young! Who wants to-"

"PARTY?" Pinkie jumped in, laughing so much she snorted, which caused laughing from the others.

Tiny met various new faces, some she would remember, others...not so much. She snuck away, going up to the bedroom and to Twilight. "Hey."

Twilight looked at Tiny with a frown. "Don't you believe me? Doesn't the princess?" She sat up on the bed.

"Make friends." Tiny smiled knowingly. "They'll help you save all of Equestria some day."

Twilight gave her a weird look.

"Hey!" Spike came in with a lamp shade on his head. "Come play pin the tail on the pony!"

"We're good, Spike." Tiny dipped her head.

"Well, it's almost time to leave." Spike informed before going back downstairs.

"The alignment of the stars will aid in her release."

Tiny looked at Twilight and climbed onto the bed, looking out the window as well. "And eternal night will reign." She smiled, it was sickeningly happy.

"Do you want Night Mare Moon to rule?"

"The night is gorgeous, Twi." She sighed softly. "And in my years at the palace, I've come to see it as peaceful."


	4. Stolen Colors

The mayor was speaking, gladly talking about Celestia, the sun and Ponyville. Tiny was standing up top behind the curtain that Rarity would pull. She pushed her brows together and stared at the spot Celestia would stand. "Where are you...?" She whispered.

There was the music from Fluttershy and the birds. Tiny bit her lip, frozen with fear when the spot light beamed on her. She recoiled and stared at Rarity. "She's gone!" Rarity screamed.

Tiny reared up, jumping between Rarity and a frighteningly beautiful midnight black mare. "Where's the princess?" Tiny snapped, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh-ho-ho! And what will you do? You're just a little uni-" Night Mare Moon gasped when her coat and mane and everything about her turned shades of gray. "What is this trickery?"

"Night Mare Moon! Where is the princess?" Twilight yelled, then coward back from fear.

"Oh? You know my name? Remember what happened?" Night Mare Moon let out a wicked laugh. "Tonight! The night reigns!" Her mane and tail exploded and became of a tornado of grays.

Tiny gasped when her hooves were ripped out from under her and she disappeared with Night Mare Moon. "Twi!"

(really short, I apologize, the next will be up soon C: )


	5. The Elements

Night Mare Moon's face was in Tiny's when the small mare came-to. "Give my colors back!"

Tiny jumped and slowly backed away from the evil mare. "No."

"No?" She shrugged. "Fine, you freak. I'll torture your friends."

Tiny cocked a brow, her eyes narrowing a little. "What friends?" She sat down, looking around the ruins. "I didn't have to make friends to save Equestria, Twi did."

Night Mare Moon sat down, watching the green mare. "Is that so?" She thought for a moment then shrugged, smiling at the little mare. "Might I have my colors back?"

Tiny's horn exploded in color again and all of Night Mare Moon's color returned. "There you go."

Night Mare watched her for a bit. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm older than I look." Tiny smiled. "And it was from, well, I don't know. I just took the color from my room when I was little and got my cutie mark."

Night Mare Moon nodded.

"Was it lonely? On the moon?"

"One thousand years, yes...yes it was."

"I-"

"Tiny!"

Tiny turned and saw Twilight with the other ponies. "Twi?"

It all happened so fast, they had the elements around them, Twi was lecturing Night Mare Moon about everything. Then Twilight told the others to get out.

Night Mare Moon lunged forward, stopping Twilight for a heartbeat. "It won't work!"

The elements glowed, making Night Mare gasp. They started spinning around her. Bolts of lightning surged through them, causing every single one of them shatter. "The...the Elements..." Twilight felt her heart sink, she let out a scream as Night Mare laughed and both them and the elements disappeared.

"Twi!" Applejack and the others burst in. "What happened?"

"No time to explain!" Tiny reared up then was gone, running through the ruins with the others on her heels. She ran as fast as she could, banking hard on the turns. It became a sort of race between her and Rainbow Dash to see who could get to the tower first.

(sorry it took me so long, I'll put up the next chapter in a bit C: )


End file.
